


Don't hold back

by Egwene



Series: The fifth Turtle [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egwene/pseuds/Egwene
Summary: Leo and Venus' relationship has deepened, and Venus is ready for something new. Can she persuade Leo to take it one step further?





	Don't hold back

Venus was running at top speed over the roofs among the shadows, using every fibre of her body in trying to stay ahead of her follower. He was constantly at her feet, and had nearly caught her three times already with extremely narrow escapes, which had caused a rush of adrenaline to surge through her bloodstream each time. She was the fastest of the two, but he was very good at anticipating her direction, allowing him to make shortcuts and cutting corners. He also knew the surroundings better than her, adding another advantage in the pursuit.  
An example of that presented itself right then. Venus didn’t slow down as she climbed a ledge and a billboard in order to make a jump over a gap to the next building. What she didn’t know was that the billboard had made her misjudge the slight drop in height on the next roof, causing her to lose balance for a fraction of a second in her landing.  
That was all it took.  
In her motion to get back on her running feet, she felt herself get caught around the waist and was slammed against the nearest wall in order to get pinned down.  
“Gotcha”, Leo triumphantly breathed in her ear slit. It made her beating heart go even faster. His warm breath on her neck and his warm body pressed against hers in contrast to the chilly air sent pleasurable shivers down her torso, pooling somewhere in her gut.  
“Then I guess…” she panted “...that you should collect your price”.  
Her words made his insides roar, hungrily claiming her mouth with his. The chase was a game they’d invented, starting out as something innocent, but now always ended like this. The kisses were sweeter after the thrilling hunt, a reward he would do anything to claim. She never let herself be an easy prey, which forced him to be a little rough in the capture, giving him an excuse to exercise his superior strength when pinning her down. The feeling of her futile straining against his hold on her before she admitted herself to be defeated was… arousing. He feverishly kissed her, with his tongue delving deep. Venus kissed him back with matching eagerness, adrenaline still pumping through her system.  
Leo began to caress her body, and by each passing second he transformed from heated to passionate, to loving, slowing his strokes as he treated her with gentle care. As he released her lips to go for her neck, Venus eyes rolled back in her head while she thought about how perfect he was.  
Only that wasn’t what she wanted.  
She gathered all the courage she could muster.  
“...Leo”, she whispered between gasps of air.  
“Mmm”, was all he said without taking his lips of her shoulder.  
“I-I don’t want you to hold back.” The sentence came out in a rush before she lost her nerve, and caught him completely off guard as he suddenly stopped what he was doing to give her a mildly confused look.  
“What do you mean?” he asked with the slightest furrows on his forehead. Venus bit her lower lip, blushing lightly before daring to meet his eyes.  
“You’re always gentle towards me, you’d never knowingly cause me pain in any way, and I love you for that… But we’ve been with each other many times now, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” She paused for a few seconds and trailed a finger down his plastron, making him tremble, before she continued.  
“Every time that you’re with me I can feel how you’re… controlling yourself.”  
Leo swallowed.  
“But I don’t want you to. I want you to be with me they way you dream of in your sleep, without restraints…”  
Leo tensed his grip around her elbows as numerous bolts shot through his body. He didn’t know how she knew about his dreams, but flashes of them stormed around his mind, making his bulge throb so hard he almost groaned. Fighting against the sensation, he pressed his mouth into a grim, flat line.  
“No”, he said.  
“Why not?!” she asked in a somewhat raised voice, but not entirely surprised at his reluctance. Leo shook his head and refused to look at her.  
“I can’t do that.”  
“But why?” she persisted, in a softer tone now, “don’t you want to?”  
Another flash from the dream crossed his mind, making him grip her harder as he pressed her carapace to the wall with his head inches from hers.  
“Of course I want to...”, he said a little heatedly while he clutched at his control with an iron fist as he stared into her enchanting, grey eyes.  
“I just don’t think you know what you’re asking for...” he trailed off. But his tight hold on her only seemed to spur her on, panting seductively with a heaving chest. Her words came out underneath her breath.  
“But I want to find out…”  
Leo’s heart hammered against his plastron as her yearning fingers travelled up his front, feeling how his control began to slip. He rolled his head in an attempt to muster some sort of defense. It was useless when she was fanning him with gusts of warm air.  
“What if I hurt you?” he whimpered. Her hands grew more daring as she whispered in his ear slit.  
“If it does, I promise to tell you, and you’ll stop. I trust you.” And she did, she had complete faith in him that he would stop at any point would she say the word ‘no’. She pressed a careful kiss to his lips, seaking a response. He trembled as he tentatively stroked her arms, desperately wanting, but still hesitating.  
“Please, Leo…” she mumbled in another kiss, and her begging pushed him over the edge.  
He grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the wall at head-height while he invaded her mouth, silently communicating that he wanted her to keep them there, and she obliged.  
His hands fondled her curves, making her moan in the kiss and arching her back as much as she could, pressing her chest into his rough touch. Edged on by her response, Leo ripped at the strap holding her cloth in place, breaking lip-contact to tear the material off as soon as it gave way. A grunt mixed with sigh escaped at the feeling of her bare plastron pressed against his, with her head angled up towards him, begging for another kiss.  
He gave one, but didn’t linger as he started to trail his hungry tongue down her neck, over her curves, and further down, making Venus roll her head. When he was on his knees he let his tongue explore the crook where plastron meet thigh. The sensation had her clenching and unclenching her fists, not knowing what to do with herself. He sensed her reaction and thoroughly enjoyed the power he held over her.  
He sucked lightly on her sensitive skin, and at the same time he let his palm travel along the insides of her thighs to remove the sheaths that held her daggers, causing shivers while steadily moving higher. Venus pressed her own palms towards the wall to keep her from falling. When his fingers came close to the top, Leo surprised her by flicking his tongue over her slit, causing her knees to collapse.  
He grabbed her and rolled her onto her carapace on the rooftop. Venus sought his lips to kiss him passionately while letting her caressing hands rake his body, matching his intensity. One hand found his neck to prevent him from breaking the lipcontact, and the other found his pulsing member as he had already dropped down. By stroking him she had him moaning in seconds. She strained to keep her hold until he overpowered her again by locking both of her slender wrists in one grip above her head. His breath was ragged, and his eyes were almost black with raw lust, making her feel both nervous and excited as she wondered for the first time what he was capable of.  
Leo’s unoccupied hand squeezed her breast which earned him a low whining, stroked her lower plastron, brushed past her half-open slit, coursed further down and grabbed her hidden tail that was tucked in under her shell.  
Venus gasped for air. She always kept it tucked away because of how sensitive it was, they all did. Now she lay panting while adjusting to the feeling of Leo holding it. Just when she was about to come down to normal breathing, he rotated his thumb in a massaging motion. The sounds were impossible to stop.  
“Oh! Ooooh!”  
The feeling was so intense it made her slit open up on reflex. Leo jumped at the advantage and began rubbing her clit instead, changing the characteristics of her moaning into a more low, prolonged tune. Her sounds and her writhing under his iron hold turned his blood into an inferno. He wanted her... he had to have her! Now!  
Still with a tight grip on her arms he forced her knees to spread further apart, which she willingly obliged to as he lined himself up. Her core throbbed with the need to feel him inside her.  
With the tip at her entrance he suddenly froze. His look was lost in a battle of primal desire and hesitation, arms shaking with the effort to hold still. It would be the climax of his dreams, perhaps he worried it would get far too intense. But Venus didn’t hesitate.  
“Take me, now!” she pleaded.  
At her words, Leo buried himself in her with one, deep thrust, causing her head to tilt backwards with her mouth open in a silent gasp. He slowly pulled out only to slam into her again, watching her as she heaved her chest with a lolling head, eyes tightly closed. Damn! She felt good… But his blinking stare kept scanning for reactions, wondering whether they were signs of pain or pleasure.  
“... don’t hold back…” she urged through her panting, and her squinting eyes were begging for it as well.  
His instincts took over completely as the flood inside him was released. Roaring with built up need he increased his pace, more and more with the same force behind every thrust, quickly turning her constant moaning into screams.  
He paused for a few seconds, giving himself and her time to catch their breaths. Her eyes were closed, but he could see the hint of tears about to fall in the edges. He leaned forward.  
“Do you want me to stop?” he whispered huskily. She didn’t say anything, only shook her head energetically. He grinned broadly, and did her bidding.  
He worked her hard, quickly becoming addicted to her screams of pleasure. He shifted the position into a new angle that made his carapace hit hers in every thrust, making the feeling more profound for both of them.  
To have her like this, to be allowed to dominate and watch how his actions provided her pleasure, was intoxicating. The feeling of her wet walls enclosing him made him see stars, and he strained hard to hold back the feeling that told him he was getting near his end. He didn’t want to come yet.  
Venus couldn’t think straight. She was busy clinging to her sanity as his rod-hard member hit that magic spot with every impact. She’d had no idea that sex could feel this good. The force and the speed stimulated her core in a way that drove her crazy. It was almost too much, as she was only allowed short pauses to catch some air before he started all over again.  
That’s when he flipped her leg over his shoulder.  
She gasped as Leo buried himself deeper, adding a new intensity when his tip pushed her spot, giving it to her ruthlessly with his hands clenched around her hip and her thigh. Her own hands fumbled to get a grip around his arms, desperately holding on to something as her mouth fell open in a wordless scream while feeling a knot in her belly tightening.  
“L-l-leo…aaah!.. I th-think...I’-m...gonna…”  
He grabbed her harder, digging his fingers into her flesh as he slowed his pace a fraction to slam into her with full force, again, and again, and again, and…  
“AAAAHH!...”  
They both exploded at the same time. Leo collapsed on top of her, both trembling from head to toe as he spilled his cum inside her while her walls clenched around him.  
Venus was the first to come around, seeking his lips to use her remaining strength in a passionate kiss. Leo responded, finally reverting to the loving characteristics as his hand caressed her cheek, and Venus mirrored the action.  
“That… was amazing”, she said with a tired smile. Leo smiled back, just as worn out.  
“I agree.”  
He fell to the side and wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled him contently as she played with the tails of his blue mask.  
“Don’t you ever hold back anymore.”  
He gave a half-suppressed laugh.  
“I promise.”


End file.
